


Rivalry

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [71]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Adam cannot believe Blaine let Leo have it his way again.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8, Mission 1, prompt: "rivals".

“I can’t believe it, he _always_ lets Leo win in the end! He’s turning him into a spoiled brat. And he says he wants to train him for battle! Sure! Maybe to use him as a bomb to drop in the middle of the battlefield, praying he’s gonna whine loud enough to make the enemies all deaf.”

Annie rolls her eyes, sighing deeply as she spins a golden thread of magic around her fingers. “You’re just butthurt ‘cause you were fighting for a date with Blaine and he won. _Again_.”

“No!” Adam raises his index finger, petulantly, “He didn’t win! Blaine _let him_ win! Again!”

“Geez...” she groans, standing up, “Seriously, how old are you, five? Every time it’s the same. You battle for these stupid dates, Leo wins one way or another and you spend the next five hours whining like an idiot! And guess who never finds a way to spend _any_ time with Blaine as he tries to do his best not to make you fight like babies all the time?! Me!”

She stomps her feet on the ground and leaves right away. Adam looks at her leaving, wide-eyed, and then swallows.

That very night, when Leo comes back from his stupid date with Blaine, Adam chooses not to fight. He sits down with him on the porch, under the moonlight, suckling at some licorice stick, and explains the problem.

The day after, Blaine gets closer to Annie after breakfast. Hugs her from behind, inhales the sweet scent of her hair and cradles her in his arms a bit, swinging right and left, before asking her if she’s got time for a stroll down the river, talking in whispers.

She says yes, of course. But she doesn’t forget to thank Adam with her eyes, before she leaves.


End file.
